To come
by rawr-marina
Summary: Verb: Vir, chegar, entrar, apreciar, gozar. Pois esperar encontrar uma pessoa que se interesse somente pelo prazer sem compromisso não era fácil. UA
1. Let's be friends

Tinha acontecido de novo.

Não sei por que eu ainda ficava surpresa. Justamente por eu não querer compromisso, eu ia a festas, pois supostamente as pessoas vão a elas querendo curtir e conseguir transar. Mas sempre que eu saía de lá (acompanhada), acontecia o mesmo problema. E ele se chamava O Dia Seguinte.

Eu até tentei por um tempo depois dos problemas iniciais, cair fora assim que terminava, mas sempre rolava um segundo round e eu acabava dormindo demais. Eu não queria me gabar de ser boa de cama, mas pelo visto eu era, porque sempre queriam Whats App ou Facebook ou qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dar para manter contato.

Nunca recusei se eu tivesse curtido, mas era aí que começava o problema. Porra, o cara já tinha me comido, seria só uma continuação onde teríamos mais certeza dos gostos um do outro, então eu não conseguia compreender o porquê de ficarem tão românticos e insistentes.

O de agora era Mike. Não tenho o que reclamar dele na cama, era um daqueles casos raros que quando chegam a algum lugar particular (ou não), não ficam te puxando direto para o pau deles querendo um boquete. Justamente por ele ser assim, depois de eu já ter gozado umas duas vezes, fui descendo e o recompensei satisfatoriamente.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, então qual é o problema dele? Simples, começou a me convidar para jantar, ir ao cinema e a parques. Não tive problema com isso. Vamos dizer que tenho um fetiche por fazer qualquer coisa além da primeira base em locais públicos. Mas quando ele começou a insinuar encontros com os pais dele e um possível compromisso, eu comecei a perceber que teria que dar um basta. E era exatamente essa a minha intenção ao sair para encontrá-lo no Jardim Botânico.

O vi chegando e mesmo eu sabendo não ser certo por causa do meu motivo para encontrá-lo, o deixei me beijar. Fui me separando lentamente e comecei a caminhar.

"Oi linda, estou te estranhando, tu querendo marcar um encontro comigo... Aconteceu algo?"

"Mais ou menos. Mike, sobre eu ir encontrar seus pais..."

"Fui muito precipitado?" me puxando para um banco e eu fingi que não o vi tentar me puxar para seu colo, me sentei ao seu lado. "Olha Bella, me desculpa, eu pensei que seria tranqüilo, mas se tu não estiver preparada, eu posso dizer que não vai rolar..."

"Não é nem isso, mas simplesmente isso me mostrou que não estamos na mesma página. Mike me desculpe se te passei a impressão errada, mas eu não sou tua exclusiva."

"O que? Mas eu pensei que..." – ele disse, ficando de frente para mim.

"Pensou errado. Eu sou praticamente um cara, quanto mais sexo e menos compromisso, melhor."

"Nós podemos fazer isso. Tu sabe como nós sempre fazemos ser bom." ele disse depois de uma pausa, se aproximando do meu pescoço, sabendo que eu adorava quando ele ia lá.

" Eu hmmm, concordo contigo. Ma-as não é certo." disse, me levantando. "Assim, nós continuamos e vemos como fica, beleza? Se eu sentir que tu está se comprometendo mais do que deveria, paramos. Ok?"

"Ok, sem problemas. Posso te ver sábado?"

"Não vai dar. Na realidade, eu vou viajar amanhã com uma amiga para Buenos Aires. Mas eu te ligo." dei outro beijo nele, e fui para o carro.

Foi melhor do que eu podia imaginar diante das diversas reações que já aconteceram. Cheguei em casa e liguei para meu melhor amigo.

"Eaí puto, ta aonde?"

"Oi praga, to saindo do trabalho."

"Vem aqui pra casa."

Tirei meu salto e trilhei meu caminho até minha banheira. Eu não era exatamente rica, mas ganhava dinheiro o suficiente como web designer. Meu sonho era fazer Cinema e escrever roteiros para grandes filmes, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a área, porque eu sinceramente amava tudo nela, mas meus pais não pensavam assim e ao saberem que a câmera que eu tanto havia insistido para eles me comprarem era o que faltava para eu fazer o curso, minha mãe teve um acesso de raiva e a quebrou.

Eu fiquei tão chocada por sua reação que só fui me dar conta do acontecido dias depois e meu estado só piorou ao saber que ela não se arrependia e que por ela eu nunca faria isso, pois não dava dinheiro nenhum.

Posso dizer que minha mãe não esteve entre minhas pessoas favoritas nos últimos tempo. Mal ela sabia que isso só fortaleceu meu desejo e que eu esperava entrar esse ano para a faculdade.

Terminei de me despir e mergulhei, me lavando calmamente enquanto ouvia a porta da frente sendo aberta.

"No banheiro" eu sabia ser Jacob o único a ter a chave do meu apartamento o que se comprovou, quando ele parou na porta.

"Atrapalho" vi seu membro começando a acordar pelo tecido da sua calça social e me levantei, caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

"De jeito nenhum" espalmei minha mão no seu peito e retirei seu terno, jogando-o no chão dando a camisa o mesmo destino, deixando-o com a gravata. "Você demorou" disse, descendo lentamente minha mão para desabotoar sua calça sem encostar em seu pau enquanto ele tirava os sapatos e as meias.

"Bella" ele avisou, apertando suas mãos ao lado do corpo para se controlar e não retirar meu controle.

"Shhh, vem" disse o puxando pela gravata até a banheira.

Ele entrou e me sentei em seu colo, deixando seu pau perto da minha entrada.

"Provocadora" disse, me beijando no pescoço enquanto subia as mãos lentamente por minhas pernas.

Peguei a esponja de banho e fui passando por seus ombros, peito e coxas. Mordi seu mamilo e ele me puxou para cima, me beijando lascivamente enquanto apertava meus seios e coxas, sabendo que eu gostava quando ele era agressivo. Comecei a friccionar minha entrada em seu pau enquanto puxava seu cabelo, peguei uma camisinha que sempre deixava por perto para casos como esse e desenrolei sobre seu pau.

Minha necessidade por ele foi ficando maior e me levantei só para me encaixar com força sobre seu pau, mordendo seu lábio enquanto contraía minha buceta sabendo que isso o enlouquecia,

"Belaa" – ele cantou, descendo a boca para meus seios, enquanto eu o montava. Ele chupava e mordia, me fazendo arquear a coluna enquanto descia loucamente em seu pau. Jacob sentindo que eu estava ficando exausta, me deitou, ficando por cima e espalhando minhas coxas abertas para ele,

"Mais... forte"

" Assim?"

" Sim-mm, hmmm, ma-ais"

" Porra-aa" sentindo que iria gozar, ele se abaixou e abocanhou meu seio, enquanto eu ia massageando meus clitóris. Senti ele mudar a posição da minha perna, me atingindo no ponto G e eu vim com força, sentindo-o pulsar dentro de mim enquanto também se derramava.

Jacob se levantou para por o preservativo fora, voltando em seguida e me pondo em suas coxas de costas para ele e começando a me ensaboar.

"Palavras broxantes?" – perguntei pra ele. Era um jogo que fazíamos que se consistia em dizer as expressões que ouvíamos quando chegava na hora interessante e algum infeliz as pronunciava,

"Fazer amor"

"Vou te penetrar forte"

"Sério Bela?" ele disse rindo e eu o bati na coxa

"Não ria. E é a sua vez" apontei

" Pênis"

" Sério Jacob?" gargalhei

"Sério, as garotas ficam falando pênis como se estivessem numa aula de educação sexual. Falem pau logo, idiotas."

Comecei a rir, pois era a verdade. Muitos julgavam esse tipo de relacionamento, então não contávamos para ninguém. Jacob era meu melhor amigo há anos, foi o único que eu cogitei ter um compromisso mais sério, mas ambos vimos que valia mais a pena ficar só na amizade. Isso não mudou o fato de que nossa química era boa, então continuamos a transar quando estivéssemos necessitados. O que pelo visto ainda era meu caso, pois ao roçar a mão por meu mamilo, comecei a esfregar minha bunda em seu pau, sentindo-o começar a acordar novamente.

"Calma aí, gatinha" disse, apertando meus quadris e cessando meus movimentos. " Eu vou sair com a Leah hoje, e você sabe como ela é. Não quero chegar na casa dela sem porra"

"Hmm, sem graça. Você é sortudo, eu queria encontrar um ninformaníaco." Me virei para ele e mergulhei, me lavando e saindo para me secar.

" Tu já é ninfomaníaca suficiente por dois. Enfim, vou indo cadela, até mais."

"Ah é? Chega assim, usa meu corpinho e vai embora." Saí para o quarto, me deitando na cama, fingindo estar emburrada, só para vê-lo engatinhar até estar em cima de mim, separando minhas pernas e infiltrar as mãos entre minhas pernas, me encontrando molhada por ele.

"Só por reclamar, eu vou comer essa tua boceta e só vou te deixar gozar depois que tu implorar e pedir desculpas por ser uma invejosa."

"Duvido" sussurrei em sua orelha, vendo o desaparecer entre minhas coxas somente antes de vê-lo dar um sorriso sacana de quem sabia que eu mentia.


	2. The kid aren't alright

**Põe The Kid Aren't Alright do The Offspring para tocar aí. **

Ok, na realidade eu não iria para Buenos Aires. Eu iria passar um tempo na casa do meu pai e não estava a fim de contar a Mike, vai que ele se convide ou apareça por lá, melhor prevenir.

Peguei a estrada pela tarde, porque queria ver o pôr-do-sol na praia da reserva Quileute antes de ir para casa de Charlie. Minha mãe e ele moravam em Forks há anos e mesmo sendo uma cidade pacata onde nada acontecia, eu gostava de ir lá para relaxar.

Felizmente Reneé não estava. Sempre achei que meu pai havia a convencido a ficar com ele desde que ela pudesse viajar sempre que se sentisse muito isolada ou esquecida, sentimentos comuns em uma cidade pequena, e eu o agradecia por isso, pois não precisava ficar ouvindo ela dizer sobre como minha vida era repleta de decisões ruins.

Era um daqueles dias milagrosos em que não estava chovendo em Forks e o clima poderia ser chamado de agradavelmente quente, por isso estacionei o carro e fui para a beira da praia, dar uma caminhada.

Quando o espetáculo finalmente começou, me sentei em uma pedra e fiquei contemplando o sol sumir na água. Esses momentos eram os que mais me faziam falta em Seattle. Não me leve a mal, eu amava a cidade e as oportunidades que ela me deu, mas eu não conseguia parar para relaxar e ficar apreciando a natureza como fazia aqui.

Quando escureceu, bati a areia das minhas pernas e voltei para o carro, era a hora de visitar Charlie.

Aparentemente Charlie havia esquecido que eu iria visitá-lo, pois a casa estava silenciosa e com as luzes desligadas. Bufei e sai, esperando que a chave continuasse embaixo do tapete.

"Bella? É você?" ouvi os passos se aproximando e parando na porta.

"Edward Cullen? Nossa quanto tempo!"

Ele me puxou para um abraço, me apertando com força em seu corpo por um longo tempo e eu que não era boba, me deixei ser envolvida por seus braços, deslizando minhas mãos por suas costas em carícias irregulares, sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço ficar profunda.

"Veio passar uns dias?" ele disse se separando minimamente de mim para poder olhar em meus olhos.

Vi seus olhos escurecerem enquanto encarava minha boca e só para provocá-lo, a lambi lentamente antes de responder.

"Uma semana. Aproveitar que Reneé não está em casa" o senti soltar um som parecido com um gemido e apertar minha cintura com força enquanto descia seu rosto para o meu pescoço.

"Venha lá para casa. Seu pai recém saiu, disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver na delegacia, mas que já voltava para te receber." Sussurrou me dando uma pequena mordida na junção entre meu ombro e pescoço, me fazendo estremecer antes de me puxar para a sua casa.

"Claro"

Minha relação com Edward era complicada. Se com Jacob eu havia somente cogitado, com Edward sempre seria aquela eterna duvida do "e se?". Ele se mudou para a casa ao lado da minha no colegial e nos tornamos melhores amigos rapidamente.

Ele já tinha tentado ter um relacionamento sério comigo, mas eu não quis e continuava não querendo pelo mesmo motivo: achava que não era hora e não havíamos amadurecido o suficiente ainda. Fazia um pouco mais de 5 anos que eu tinha me mudado e quando eu vinha para Forks nos víamos num pretexto mais sexual.

Por essa razão, eu não tinha duvidas das razões para Edward me convidar para a casa dele, o que se comprovou assim que passei pela porta e fui imprensada na mesma, meu pescoço sendo atacado em seguida.

"Já estava com saudades" sussurrou, deslizando a mão por meu seio até alcançar minha coxa, levantando-a para enlaçar em seu quadril, pressionando sua ereção em mim me fazendo gemer e moer em seu pau. Sua outra mão se infiltrou em minha blusa e apertou meu seio por cima do sutiã.

"Não seja meloso" sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto tirava sua camisa e arranhava seu peito em direção a sua calça, dando um aperto em seu membro antes de desfazer o cinto. Gemi em protesto quando senti ele me empurrar mais forte na porta, mordendo meu pescoço enquanto sua mão saía do meu seio, só para me esfregar mais nele quando sua mão se infiltrou em minhas coxas e afastava minha calcinha para enfiar dois dedos em mim.

"Engraçado que só vejo você melada aqui" puxando os dedos e lambendo-os demoradamente, substituindo-os por seu pau que continuava com a cueca.

"Idiota" peguei a camisinha que deixava no sutiã, tirei sua cueca e vesti seu pau rapidamente, enquanto puxava seu rosto para cima e o beijava com força, sentindo ele me preencher em seguida.

"Tão apertada" ele rosnou, saindo e entrando duro e me perguntei por um segundo se a porta agüentaria, antes de seu pau me bater para fora da minha mente.

"Edw-waard, mais rápido"

Ele aumentou a velocidade e o som dos nossos sexos se batendo só me deixava mais excitada. Enganchei meus pés em sua bunda ajudando com o movimento e com a nova posição ele me bateu no ponto G, me fazendo gozar e sendo seguida por ele.

Ainda nos recuperando, vi uma gota de suor escorrer por seu pescoço e instintivamente a lambi. Edward começou a rir o que foi seguido por mim enquanto me desenganchava dele e arrumava minhas roupas.

Vi ele sumir em direção ao banheiro enquanto eu ajeitava meu cabelo e ouvi o som da viatura na rua deserta, como se fosse um toque de recolher. Dei uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior de Edward e saí pela porta para encontrar meu pai, rezando para o cheiro da noite disfarçasse meu cheiro de sexo.

**Oi**

**Primeira fanfic que escrevo, então espero que esteja legal. Eu estava a fim de fazer cada capítulo com uma música, a letra não precisa necessariamente ter a ver com ele, só a vibe que ela passa. Enfim, até o próximo.**


	3. Madness

**Madness – Muse**

Charlie era o chefe da polícia de Forks, o tipo dedicado que dificilmente se encontra por aí, que mesmo não havendo muitos delitos, se dedicava a cada um deles. Vi que ele estava meio distante quando me encontrou, sinalizando que algo importante havia acontecido.

"Bells" me abraçando forte o que foi logo retribuído enquanto segurava uma caixa de pizza com a outra mão.

Nos soltamos e ele me levou para casa, colocando a pizza na mesa.

"Essa é a sua oferta de paz por ter me esquecido?"

"Funcionou?" me olhando esperançoso.

"Claro" confirmei dando uma bela mordida na pizza. _Hmmm, Mussarela. _Não era como se eu não tivesse aproveitado mesmo. "Aconteceu algo?"

"Na realidade, sim. Há alguns meses encontramos uma garota chamada Victória na floresta. Ela estava cheia de hematomas no corpo, mas não quis ficar no hospital para fazer um exame. Na realidade, ela estava meio catatônica, falava coisas sem sentido, dava pena. Então há dois dias atrás encontramos outra garota, Bree, mesma idade, mesma situação. Fui chamado para investigar se poderia ser um caso que envolvesse a polícia, então hoje chamei a Victória para dar uma declaração, mas ela não apareceu então estava tentando encontra-la."

"E você conseguiu?"

"Sim, ela tinha ido ao hospital ver a Bree me pediu desculpas por ter faltado e disse que amanhã estaria na delegacia." mordiscando a pizza. Ele ficou me fitando por um longo tempo e pareceu tomar uma decisão. "Acho que isso tem a ver com James"

"James? Você tem certeza?" não sei como me senti naquele momento. Acho que estava chocada, mas não exatamente surpresa. James era o tipo sexy de badboy que parecia ter um lado obscuro o qual eu fui apresentada por um tempo.

"Não, mas desconfio."

Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável por um tempo até eu me irritar com aquela situação e levar minha louça para a pia.

"Pergunte logo" exigi.

"Bells, você nunca me disse o que aconteceu há cinco anos e eu nem perguntei, pois sabia que você me diria quando estivesse pronta, só quero pedir que se você souber de algo que possa ajudar aquelas garotas, me diga".

Ensaboei a louça lentamente. Não sabia se precisava responder ao que ele disse, nem sabia o que eu poderia dizer sem me sentir desconfortável.

Felizmente, Charlie tomou a decisão por mim, se levantando e me dando um beijo no cabelo como costumava fazer quando eu era menor, antes de subir para o seu quarto.

A primeira vez que eu me masturbei tinha sido experimental. Eu estava em uma fase exploradora e tinha pesquisado na internet as zonas erógenas femininas e depois de um pouco de pesquisa vi o termo clitóris se repetindo então procurei imagens no Google para saber onde era esse ponto que alguns diziam ser extremamente prazeroso.

Naquela noite eu esperei até não ouvir mais nenhum som vindo do quarto dos meus pais. Eu dormia nua então somente coloquei Muse para tocar nos meus fones enquanto deixava a música me tomar, deslizando meus dedos por minha orelha e ombro, até chegar aos meus seios, onde comecei a massageá-los enquanto continuava o caminho até embaixo.

"_It's like some kind of madness was taking control" _cantei, enquanto chegava a minha buceta, a encontrando um pouco úmida. Achei meu clitóris e comecei a esfregá-lo lentamente, enquanto com a outra mão circundava a minha entrada.

Eu sabia que por ser virgem não conseguiria por mais que dois dedos sem sentir desconforto, então coloquei um dedo lentamente, esfregando minha entrada com o dedão enquanto enfiava meu dedo médio até a base.

Um formigamento se instalou no meu corpo e com o passar do tempo eu comecei a me concentrar em circundar meu clitóris e enfiar meu dedo na minha entrada, fingindo que ele era um pau. Tremores percorriam meu corpo e eu logo me desfiz do lençol que me cobria enquanto meu corpo se tencionava.

Pressionei meus dedos mais rapidamente e senti meus quadris corresponderem ao movimento, se movimentando involuntariamente em direção a minha mão. Pequenos gemidos irrompiam dos meus lábios parecendo quase acompanhar as últimas batidas da música.

_Doing it_ da Charli XCX começou enquanto eu subia a mão que estava na minha entrada para apertar meus seios. Minha mão que estava encharcada por meus fluídos deslizou facilmente e senti uma tensão se construir no meu corpo, uma urgência de libertação de algo que eu nem sabia precisar se libertar, me fazendo apertar o bico dos meus peitos soltando um gemido inconscientemente.

Meus dedos começaram a esfregar mais furiosamente meu clitóris e minha mão voltou para a minha entrada encharcada, fazendo minha cabeça dar uma guinada para cima com a força do prazer sentido, soltando um gemido longo. As sensações que eu sentia ouvindo a música e sentindo meus dedos me dando prazer estavam sendo demais. Eu estava perto.

Para o meu desprazer, comecei a ouvir sons vindo do corredor e rapidamente me cobri para fingir que dormia e logo ouvi minha porta sendo aberta.

"Bella?" minha mãe estava parada na porta, com o roupão pendendo frouxamente em seu corpo e continuei a fingir que dormia, tentando controlar minha respiração errática.

"Venha para a cama Reneé, você deve é ter ouvido os gatos da vizinha. Sabemos como a sra. Mallory deve estar arrependida de ter tantos gatos com a mesma necessidade que ela. É surpreendente que ela não seja uma praticante de zoofilia." Meu pai disse com a voz abafada por estar no quarto.

Ouvi a porta voltar a fechar e respirei aliviada. _Quase._

Não tive coragem para continuar, mesmo sabendo que meu corpo queria. Estava quase dormindo quando ouvi sons ritmados seguidos por gemidos.

_Enquanto eu aqui na vontade... Cretinos._

**Se estiverem gostando, comentários são apreciados, mesmo que seja para dizer que a fic ta meio bosta.**

**Quanto a possíveis erros de português, peço desculpa não tenho beta e nem muito tempo para ficar corrigindo então se tiver alguma coisa grotesca, ignorem ((:**


	4. Buttons

**Buttons – Pussycat Dolls**

A minha história com James tinha sido complicada. Na minha fase de exploração sexual, por volta dos meus 17 anos, eu comecei a olhar de uma maneira diferente para os garotos. Pode soar mesquinho, mas coisas como ombros largos, braços e coxas com um pouco mais de músculo sem falar no abdômen mais definido, começaram a me atrair mais do que a gentileza e a inteligência. E como o nosso professor de educação física era rigoroso, digamos que as opções para se admirar eram vastas.

Exemplo disso era James Hunt. Ele tinha sido "transferido" de uma escola do outro lado do país, indo morar com o pai. Depois eu fui saber que ele tinha sido expulso da escola antiga **e** de casa por ser pego drogado na cama de uma professora.

Enfim, ele era alto, atlético, com o cabelo loiro um pouco mais comprido que a maioria dos alunos, lhe dando um aspecto rebelde. Chegou à escola vestindo uma jaqueta de couro e montado numa Hurley. Desceu tirando o capacete, deixando os óculos e tive um vislumbre da sua camisa que se agarrava ao corpo, ressaltando seu peito musculoso.

Quando subiu as escadas que davam acesso à escola, tirou os óculos e eu que estava perto da porta ofeguei, pois seus olhos azuis completavam perfeitamente com o resto daquele corpo maravilhoso. Acho que ele me ouviu, porque deu um pequeno sorriso na minha direção que me fez (e provavelmente todas as garotas – e alguns garotos como Eric Yorkie - que viram) molhar a calcinha instantaneamente.

Eu me sentia atraída por ele. Muito. Ele era aquele tipo de cara que seu pai te prevenia para não chegar perto. Aquele tipo que te fazia descobrir coisas sobre si mesma que nunca pensou que fosse gostar. Aquele tipo que te abria os horizontes, que te fazia enxergar que o mundo era grande e que você tinha que explora-lo enquanto as responsabilidades não te impedissem. Ou talvez eu estivesse errado e ele só fosse um idiota. O fato era: eu só poderia ter certeza se tentasse, algo que eu estava disposta a fazer.

Hoje em dia, percebo que eu estava certo sobre as minhas primeiras conclusões. Todas elas. Ele era tanto uma pessoa rebelde quanto um idiota.

Em poucos dias ele se tornou popular e amigo de Edward, consequentemente meu também. Ficamos flertando por semanas até Alice (bendita seja), que era minha melhor amiga, fazer uma festa a fantasia, aproveitando que seus pais haviam viajado para um congresso de medicina. Era a minha oportunidade e eu não seria idiota de não aproveita-la. Comprei uma minissaia rodada e uma blusa de botões que mal tapava meus seios. Eu sabia que a maioria dos convidados eram da escola, portanto não fazia sentido ir com um uniforme de colegial. Exceto por: o uniforme não era obrigatório na escola e certamente se fosse, eu não poderia usar algo naquele comprimento.

Homens adoravam colegiais e bibliotecárias com roupas curtas. Estranho, mas quem liga? Eu estava sexy e sabia disso e, quem sabe, James logo soubesse também.

Cheguei na festa indo direto para a pista de dança que tinha sido improvisada na parte de trás da casa e pegando um copo de cerveja no caminho. Não iria procurá-lo ainda, precisava da coragem líquida fornecida pela cerveja para me soltar um pouco. Encontrei Alice junto com Edward e Rosalie, a mais cadela e melhor amiga que eu poderia ter, no meio da pista. Quanto mais eu bebia, mais sensualmente eu dançava e na hora em que Rosalie e Alice me puxaram para dançar com elas, demos um show que endureceu a maioria dos caras presentes nos fazendo soltar gargalhadas.

"Ei vadias, vou lá pegar mais bebida. Tentem não se comer sem mim"

"Espera aí, vou com você. Tem um grande pedaço de carne no bar me olhando há horas, um ótimo candidato a meu novo parquinho." Rosalie disse, tropeçando em seu caminho para seguir Alice.

Olhei para Edward rindo._Como se o pobre homem tivesse chance_. Assim que Rosalie colocava na cabeça que teria um cara, ele já era dela. Fim de papo.

Começamos a dançar mais perto até _**Buttons**_ começar a tocar. Essa música tinha um efeito enlouquecedor em mim. Eu sentia uma necessidade de me esfregar em um corpo quente enquanto era agarrada forte e possuída. Não preciso dizer que essas sensações me fizeram ficar mais quente e senti Edward aproximar seu corpo do meu.

Não conseguíamos desviar o olhar um do outro enquanto nos movíamos sensualmente um sobre o outro. Me afastei ligeiramente, fingindo que iria abrir os botões da minha camisa e vi seus olhos escurecem ao mesmo tempo que ele agarrava meus quadris nus me fazendo sentir uma onda de eletricidade, para logo me virar e me colar no seu com força. _Uau_. Para um garoto de 17 anos Edward era até bem dotado.

Eu como não era idiota, comecei a moer sobre seu pau com seus dedos me apertando forte na cintura guiando meus movimentos. Edward afastou meu cabelo deixando meu pescoço exposto e cantou no meu ouvido "_What __I __got __next __for __you__? __What __you __wanna __do?" _lambendo a junção do ombro com o pescoço e mordendo em seguida, enquanto percorria com a ponta dos dedos a lateral dos meus seios até chegar a minha coxa onde deu um aperto levantando um pouco a minha saia, antes de fazer seu caminho de volta. Sorri com sua provocação. Dois poderiam jogar.

Me virei lentamente, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, descendo-as lentamente enquanto arranhava seu peito até chegar as suas coxas, arranhando sua perna sob o jeans até chegar ao seu membro, que percorri dando um aperto na base enquanto acariciava a cabeça e senti ele rosnar e empurrar seus quadris na direção das minhas mãos. Levantei meus braços e descendo-os lentamente sobre o meu corpo, me seduzindo até chegar aos botões da minha camisa onde desfiz o primeiro e pegando ele pelo pescoço, cantando o final da música _"__I'm __telling __you __loosen __up __my __buttons__, baby"._

Ficamos nos olhando por minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Senti suas mãos cavarem em minha cintura, me colando mais a ele. Antes que algo mais interessante acontecesse, Alice e Rosalie chegaram e nós nos separamos rapidamente, imediatamente sendo assaltada pelo som da música alta e o cheiro de álcool.

Olhei para Edward e senti seus olhos queimarem em minha direção._Se com James não rolasse, Edward certamente seria meu parquinho._

Falando no diabo, vi que James estava perto do barril de cerveja me olhando e ao ver que eu também o olhava, levantou seu copo em um brinde. Era a hora. Fiz meu caminho lentamente até a cerveja sentindo minhas costas queimarem com a sensação de que era observada.

"Bella, devo dizer que sua dança me surpreendeu um pouco" Eu amava a forma que James dizia meu nome, parecia uma carícia.

"De um jeito bom?" Dei um gole e fiquei o olhando sobre o copo.

"Definitivamente bom" Vi um lampejo de luxúria em seus olhos que me fez percorrer seu corpo com o olhar, mordendo meu lábio ao ver seu membro ereto através do tecido da calça.

"Bom"

"Também vou querer uma dança" se aproximou colocando a mão na minha cintura, me arrepiando.

"Claro" Como se eu quisesse outra coisa

"Mas não aqui. Quer ir lá para casa?"

James foi direto como eu sabia que ele seria. Tomei minha decisão rapidamente, esse era o meu objetivo ao vir para a festa e seria idiotice perder essa chance.

"Sim, eu quero. Só me deixa ir lá avisar a Alice, já volto" me virei para logo voltar e dar um beijo no canto da sua boca, saindo em seguida.

"Alice, vou sair com James. Volto de manhã para Charlie não desconfiar, ok?" Vi que só estavam Rosalie e ela acompanhadas de um cara enorme que eu reconheci da reserva. Emmet, eu acho. Edward estava fora de vista.

"Hmmm, Bellinha vai perder o v-card? Ai que cuti-cuti" disse Rosalie, apertando minhas bochechas.

Corei e dei um tapa em suas mãos, voltando para James e ouvindo o som de suas risadas no fundo.

Não quis dar uma de puritana, mas fui educada pelo chefe da polícia de Forks e fiquei um pouco preocupada sobre a quantidade de álcool que James ingeriu. Parecendo perceber minhas dúvidas, ele me puxou para si, colocando o capacete da moto na minha cabeça.

"Relaxa linda, só tomei uma cerveja. Queria estar sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar de tudo essa noite." Se eu tinha dúvida que minhas intenções sobre ele fossem secretas, elas foram respondidas nessa frase, me fazendo corar por não ser discreta e ele sorrir maliciosamente.

Ele me ajudou a montar a moto, colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura. Eu sabia que estava segurando um pouco forte demais, mas não conseguia me controlar e ele não parecia reclamar, então ignorei. James deu a partida, fazendo a moto vibrar embaixo de mim. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o vento, adorando a sensação de liberdade que ele trazia. Em questão de segundos, paramos em frente a um sobrado. _Chegamos_.

**Oi ladies. Desculpem acabar na melhor parte. Sobre as postagens, vou tentar postar todo dia, se não conseguir, recompenso com um capítulo um pouco maior, como foi o caso.**

**Sugestões para a história serão totalmente aceitas. A Bella dessa fic é bem liberal então se tiverem algum fetiche que não viram em outras histórias, só comentar. (:**


	5. The drug in me is you

**The ****Drug ****in me ****is ****you ****\- ****Falling****in Reverse**

* * *

"Seu pai está em casa?" lembrei enquanto James guardava a moto.

"Relaxa linda, ele deve estar bêbado em algum boteco por aí. Duvido que apareça hoje." Ele disse me levando para o que eu percebi ser seu quarto.

Só tinha ido ao quarto de Edward e o de James era diferente, não tinha nenhuma decoração, somente um pôster de uma mulher nua na porta do guarda-roupa.

Voltei meu olhar para James e vi o mesmo com a cabeça meio de lado, percorrendo meu corpo com os olhos. Um alerta de perigo soou na minha mente quando me dei conta da situação: eu estava na casa de um quase desconhecido, um pouco bêbada e sozinha. Ele se aproximou de mim com um sorriso malicioso e eu ignorei o aviso, indo em sua direção e sendo enlaçada pela cintura sentindo seus lábios se chocarem com força contra os meus.

O beijo de James era agressivo, exigindo o melhor de mim enquanto me jogava na cama, apertando minha cintura com força suficiente para deixar marca. Deu um puxão na minha camisa, estourando alguns botões e abrindo meu sutiã que (ainda bem) tinha fecho frontal.

Ele atacou meu pescoço e eu pus minhas mãos em no seu cabelo. _Pensei que fossem mais macios_. Ao sentir que ele ia descendo suas mãos para minha saia, vi que ele estava vestido demais, então tirei sua camisa vendo uma tatuagem em seu peito. Ele logo voltou para os meus seios, apertando-os forte, distribuindo mordidas e chupões me fazendo gemer alto.

"Você gosta disso forte, né" ele sussurrou, descendo suas calças e tirando os sapatos e meias.

Me afastei dele indo para o centro da cama, tirando minha saia e calcinha e o chamando com o dedo.

"Você é bem safada pra uma virgem. Vou fazer isso ser bom, linda." Ele foi se aproximando como se eu fosse sua presa, e eu ri da ironia da situação, pois eu é que estava o caçando.

James me puxou pelas pernas se acomodando entre elas enquanto me beijava agressivamente e massageava meus seios, me alcançando uma camisinha. Eu tinha aprendido a por na aula de Educação Sexual, então desenrolei rapidamente e sendo preenchida em seguida com força.

A dor me cegou por alguns instantes. _Filho da mãe, podia ter esperado_. Depois de um tempo parou de doer tanto e comecei a sentir que James apertava e mordia meus seios com força me deixando excitada enquanto me empalava. Percebi q ele estava perto e não querendo que fosse só ele a aproveitar, desci minha mão para o meu clitóris, massageando-o enquanto arqueava meus quadris soltando um gemido de prazer.

Senti os movimentos dele pararem e abri os olhos que nem percebi ter fechados.

"O q-que?" soltei ofegante, esfregando com força.

Vi que ele olhava surpreso para as minhas mãos no meu clitóris e me senti corar por seu olhar.

"Você é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas." rindo, voltou com seus movimentos de uma maneira mais suave, prolongando o prazer.

James gozou e depois de trabalhar um pouco no meu botão, eu também. Foi a melhor sensação que eu já tinha tido na vida. Eu sabia que não tinha chego a um orgasmo, mas só de sentir os pequenos choques percorrerem meu corpo e aquele relaxamento eu já sabia que queria mais. Queria tudo que eu pudesse conseguir. Assim que cheguei a essa conclusão me virei para ele, querendo outra rodada e me frustrando ao ver que ele tinha caído no sono. _Sério?_

Fui para o chuveiro tirar o cheiro de sexo antes de voltar para a casa de Alice, tendo a esperança que o barulho pudesse acordar James para continuarmos, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Me vesti e liguei para Alice pedindo para ela me buscar, saindo da casa dele e esperando na calçada.

No entanto, depois de alguns minutos não foi o Porsche de Alice que vi e sim um Volvo que parou e logo Edward desceu para abrir a porta pra mim, sério.

Durante a festa eu não tinha conseguido ver ele direito pela casa estar quase completamente escura, mas ali eu conseguia e a visão em fez perder o fôlego. James não quis se fantasiar, mas acho que Edward foi obrigado por Alice, pois vestia uma calça preta com a camisa também preta quase totalmente aberta. O uniforme contornava perfeitamente seus músculos e vê-lo assim todo tenso, com as algemas balançando na lateral de sua calça me fazendo olhar para a protuberância na frente quando ele passou por mim para abrir a porta, me fez ficar quente na hora. Vi que o quepe estava no banco e um flash dele usando-o enquanto me fodia sobre um carro de policia cruzou a minha mente. _Ele podia bancar o policial mau comigo._ Corei com esse pensamento, não conseguiria olhar para Charlie depois disso, policiais não deviam fazer eu me encharcar com essa facilidade.

"Entre, Swan." Estúpido, mas tão sexy.

"Não precisa ser grosso, Cullen." O que deu nele? Ele rosnou ao me ouvir dizer seu sobrenome e dei de ombros, entrando no carro e pondo o quepe na minha cabeça.

Chegamos rapidamente na mansão e ele logo veio para o meu lado abrir a porta. Saí e me aproximei mais dele, colocando o quepe na sua cabeça gentilmente.

"Não seja um cretino, Cullen" ele deu um passo para frente, espalmando as mãos no carro e me prendendo no processo.

Vi diversas emoções passarem por seu rosto: raiva, desejo e decepção. Sabia o que ele iria perguntar então desviei o olhar, querendo evitar a pergunta. No entanto, ele segurou meu queixo me obrigando a olhá-lo.

"Deixa eu tentar uma coisa. Não se mexa, por favor." Seu rosto se aproximando do meu.

Nossos lábios se tocaram, fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. Senti sua língua me pedindo passagem que foi logo concedida. Começou lento, ele explorava minha boca, depois passou a me seduzir, incitar enquanto apertava minha cintura nua aproximando seus dedos do meu sutiã.

Logo ficou frenético, nos beijávamos com volúpia e senti minhas pernas serem suspensas e logo circundei seus quadris, nos aproximando o máximo possível. Senti seu pau no meu centro por cimas das roupas e comecei a me mover sobre ele, querendo e precisando daquele atrito.

Infelizmente, Edward apertou meus quadris com suas mãos cessando meus movimentos enquanto parava de me beijar, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço e respirando fundo, tentando controlar a respiração.

"Eu disse para você não se mexer." Sua voz saiu abafada.

Ficamos ali escorados no carro, voltando ao normal. Por fim Edward se separou de mim, e ficou olhando nos meus olhos.

"Eu queria que você tivesse esperado." antes de balançar a cabeça e ir até a casa, sem me dar chance para responder.

As coisas ficaram turbulentas. Eu parei de sair com Edward, porque francamente, eu devia esperar ele virar homem e tomar uma atitude? Eu fiquei furiosa com o que ele disse e no fundo um pouco arrependida de realmente não ter esperado, o que só fazia minha raiva ser maior.

A partir daquele dia, eu virei a garota de James, nós saíamos, nós bebíamos, nos beijávamos e nós transávamos como coelhos, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Comecei a me perder um pouco, minhas notas caíram, pois nossas saídas eram frequentes durante o horário escolar depois que Charlie não me deixava sair porque não aprovava meu relacionamento com James. Também parei de falar com Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Emmet e Jasper, meus únicos amigos em Forks, para falar com os amigos de James, Laurent e Sam.

Eu percebia que James era agressivo durante o sexo, frequentemente me marcando nos seios e na cintura, mas eu não dava bola porque conseguia cobrir com blusas, e não era como se eu estivesse reclamando. Quando mais forte ele me fodia, mais eu gostava. Passei a usar saias curtas, que facilitassem o trabalho, porque ficar tirando a calça a toda hora era perda de tempo.

Beber nunca foi um problema para mim, eu sempre bebia nas festas. No entanto, com James era diferente. As bebidas eram mais fortes e com o tempo passamos a fumar maconha. Devo dizer que nessas ocasiões nós fodíamos que nem loucos, a maconha aumentando nosso tesão ao máximo. Quase não parava em casa, porque não aguentava ter que responder as perguntas cada vez mais frequentes dos meus pais.

Certo dia na casa dele, enquanto eu estava deitada fumando, James apareceu com uma garota. Emily, acho. A namorada de Sam.

"Querida, trouxe uma surpresa para nós" mostrando ela.

Fiquei os olhando curiosa, não tinha entendido o que significava. Ele tirou um pacotinho das calças, dando para Emily. Ela o levou até a escrivaninha e o tirou, despejando um pó branco e logo o separando em três fileiras. Para a minha surpresa, Emily se agachou e aspirou uma fileira inteira. _Cocaína_. Depois, veio até mim e me beijou. Eu correspondi automaticamente, mas fiquei chocada por sua ação e vi James tirar o pau das calças, se masturbando com a cena. Me separei dela rapidamente.

"Mas que porra é essa?"

"Trouxe a Em para se juntar a nós. Ela estava tão sozinha, achei que você fosse gostar." enquanto Emily se abaixava e abocanhava seu pau.

"Você ta louco?" comecei a me vestir, procurando minha bolsa. As dúvidas começaram a surgir rapidamente: Eu não era suficiente?

"Ei Bella, linda, calma. Vem cá, nós vamos fazer tu se sentir bem." disse, me puxando para ele, tentando me beijar.

"Cocaína, James. Sério? Você só pode estar de brincadeira."

"Não se faça de santa, Bellinha. Você gostou tanto quanto eu." saí batendo a porta não querendo ouvir mais nada, tendo um último vislumbre de James jogando Emily na _nossa_ cama. Não, não era mais nossa.

Daquele dia em diante eu voltei a ser como era antes, com a diferença que ainda não falava com os meus amigos por estar com vergonha da minha atitude anterior e que agora James me perseguia. Começou com a abordagem nos corredores, depois a ir à minha casa e agora eu sentia que estava sendo observada, mesmo depois de ignorar todas as suas tentativas de conversa. Até que um dia, ele subitamente parou com tudo.

Eu sabia que não era mais a Bella de antes, eu tinha descoberto que coisas que a antiga Bella achava errado, eu amava. Mas também sabia que estava indo longe demais, prova disso era o ecstasy. A maconha eu não achava problema, mas depois que me separei dele, percebi os problemas que eu poderia ter tido sob os efeitos da balinha, querendo fazer um exame para dst assim que possível. A cocaína serviu só como um auxílio para eu ver quão longe estava indo e que se continuasse o caminho seria sem volta. Então me afastei, pois naquele momento eu não sabia mais quem era.

Quando os formulários para a faculdade vieram, me inscrevi em todas que fossem o mais longe possível de Fork, sendo aceita na UCN. Alice, Edward, Emmet e Jasper voltaram a falar comigo depois de um tempo, mas Rosalie só me aceitou de volta depois que eu já estava de malas prontas para partir.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi mais um filler misturado com flashback**** para entenderem um pouco o passado da ****Bella ****e tal.**

**Se quiserem, ****faço um cap. extra com a primeira vez de ****Bella ****e Edward.**

**Bj**


End file.
